


aftermath

by sadcatsyndrome



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, JuBan Week 2020, M/M, Reconciliation, kind of, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatsyndrome/pseuds/sadcatsyndrome
Summary: In which Banri and Juza reconcile. Written for Juban Week 2020.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 33





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of juban week- arguing/pillowtalk! i was super excited to do this, the arguing part of this prompt is on my instagram and twitter- @xxserperiorxx. enjoy!

It’s dawn, and Juza is currently staring at his boyfriend’s back. It’s not typical for him to be sleeping like this, usually they both have their arms around each other with Banri’s face buried into his chest. Juza’s eyes flit away. Maybe it’s because their fight from the previous night still hasn’t been properly dealt with yet. He reaches out to run his hand over where the boy’s shoulder and neck meet, and gives Juza a small shiver. He then pinches the same space, and gets a yelp and a very amusing glare from a now-awake Banri. “Hey, asshole, what was that for?” He grits out, the corners of his mouth turned down.

“S’ nothing, really. Just wanted a reaction out of you, that’s all.” Juza replies, grinning. Banri rolls his eyes, then turns to look at the clock. He whips back around, pissed.

“Oh my God, it’s barely _seven,_ and you decided that it would be _suuch_ a good idea to wake me up? I’ll kill you!” He rolls on top of Juza, pinning his shoulders to the bed. He tries to hold himself up, but then flops down, energy totally drained. Juza lets out a small _oof_ and runs his fingers through sandy strands, huffing. 

_Guess now would be a decent time to apologize, huh?_ He guesses.

“Hey, Settsu. I’m sorry for last night. I know it kind of got out of hand.” Banri shakes his head and rolls off of Juza, deciding to rest his head on his pillow.

“Ah, yeah, that. It’s fine, I guess? I don’t really care. Nice that you asked, though.” Banri scoots closer to him, tangling their legs. “What we did _after,_ though, was awesome.” His arms circle Juza’s shoulders, and he presses a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s smiling lips. Hands find Banri’s sides.

“Right. But I love you, and want to make sure you’re okay.” Juza’s eyes are warm when he says that, and they both settle back into the mattress. “Mm, pineapple on pizza is still infinitely better than your boring ass cheese, though,” Juza sighs into Banri’s neck.

“Oh, _FUCK_ OFF!”


End file.
